Im Sorry
by KaliforniaGirl
Summary: When Ally has to go to New York for a month she tells Austin and he says some things vs he regrets but when Ally gets in an Accident will he ever get the chance to say he was sorry
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Ally has to go to New York for a month when she tells Austin he says some things he regrets but when Ally is in an accident will he ever get to tell her he nevr ment anything he said**

**Sorry if this story is bad it's my first story and I'm only 13 but give it a chance in reviews leave ideas for future chapters and please use constructive criticism if I get 5 positive reviews I will continue**

-KaliforniaGirl

Ally P.O.V

My Dad told me we have to go to New York for a month for a convention usually he would just let me stay home but he said I have to go to this one.

I don't know how I'm going to tell Austin

Austin P.O.V

Ally just texted me she said she had something important to tell me I am not sure whether to be excited or scared. But whatever it is I hope it doesn't effect my plan of me telling her that I love her tonight.

When I walk into the practice room Ally is playing a sad song on a piano that's never a good sign. When I sit down by her she says "Austin there is no easy way to say this but..."

Ally P.O.V

"...I'm leaving for New York tomorrow and I will be there for a month" my voice is cracking when I speak. He does the opposite of what I thought he would do.

Austin P.O.V

She's what! She can't that ruins my plan. I could feel my anger building up until I say something I regret. "HOW COULD YOU MY CAREER IS JUST GETTING STARTED IF I HAVE NO SONGS FOR A MONTH THAT WILL RUIN ME YOU ARE A SELFISH BITCH THAT ONLY CARES ABOUT YOURSELF IF I NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN IT WILL BE TO SOON" I see a tear run down her cheek but I am to mad to care.

Ally P.O.V

How could he. He was supposed to be my friend but I guess he was just using me for my songs. To think I was starting to fall in love with him. " fine. I Quit I hope it makes you happy to hear I don't plan on seeing you again" is all I can say before I start crying and I run away so I don't look weak.

1 day later

I leave today Trish and Dez came to say goodbye bye but Austin didn't show up I guess he ment what he said. I quickly get in the taxi so they don't cry I am alone intbe taxi because my dad is already in New York so I cry.

Austin P.O.V

I never ment what I said to ally once I get mad I can't control what I say I reach her house only to see a taxi round the corner. I am about to turn around and leave when I here a sickeningly loud crashing sound.

Ally P.O.V

We are crossing a busy intersection when I hear tires screening and a white blur then every thing goes dark

**Cliffhanger sorry if that sucked but Yolo**


	2. Chapter 2

**I will update as often as I can**

Austin P.O.V

Without thinking I run us the street to see my best friend and love of my life pinned taxi I had seen round the corner. I ran up to Ally to see if she was breathing her pulse was there but very faint by that time I was crying I dialed 911 and soon heard an ambulance they lifted the car off of her and her legs were bloody and twisted they asked me who I was to her and I said boyfriend because otherwise they wouldn't have let me come with them. However when we get to the hospital I am stuck in the waiting room terrified that the love of my life life's hanging by a thread.

I am probably sitting there for an hour before the doctors finally tell me what happened. Before they even said anything I could tell by their faces it wasn't good.

A doctor called Dr. Stamp finally stepped forward and said "Austin your girlfriend is lucky to be alive, the driver of the taxi was killed on impact" all I could think of was what about Ally don't get me wrong I was sad about the driver but I needed to know what happened to Ally. "However Ally though is in a coma should be...fine..." I could tell by what he said she wasn't ...fine... . "But there were a few complications, her legs were severely broken know you have a choice you could let her live the rest of her life wheel chair bound" Dr. Stamp paused "or you could have her legs amputated just above the knees, she will be able to walk and run, however it will be extremely expensive and a longer recovery" with that the doctor walked off, leaving Austin with a huge decision to make. After hours of debating he realized shouldn't this be 's decision not his.

He walked up to Dr. Stamp and asked him where he was but he said "he was planning on ditching her in New York when we called him he said you would take care of her"

He was the only one besides Trish and Dez who cared about her, he wanted her to live her life to the fullest he returned to Dr. Stamp and said "amputate"

**thanks for all the positive feed back but plz no reviews saying it's horrible and that I'm being lazy it's really hard to type a story on a kindle I'm not saying I'm not making mistakes but plz use constructive criticism**


End file.
